nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki:Image contest/Archive
21 May 2012 Fishybuz This is my town that I created using screenshots from games. Zoom in to see the people ontop of the buildings! Austincarter4ever This represents me because I love superheros!!!! Also, I like this fan art I drew because they are SUPER ADORABLE in this MASTERPIECE!!!! Frostyflytrap It is one of my own favorite image because this looks like a master copy of the dinosaur from Roar Rampage who is now fighting the Mechasaur. The Mysteryous user My shop User Disqualified. Reason: Using other people's images Zt-freak Canary miner Axiy This is a city I made by using sprites from Rustyard, Steamlands, Bullethead and Double Edged, I hope you like it. Takeshi64 I think this fanart is special because: #It has a bit of humor to it #It features several Nitrome characters #Large link to larger image Judging The contest is meant to be adjudicated some time around now, but this week's chosen judge is taking his time with replying to my post. Sorry for holding you guys back, I know you're anxious to find out who won, but you need to hold on for just a little bit longer. My apologies. 17:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Ok, the judging has been done. I'm afraid that, as much as I persuaded Santi to give him another chance, he insisted that The Mysteryous user be disqualified for posting someone else's image D: Sorry for that. Bad luck to all those who lost, may the odds be in your favour next time. But otherwise, here are the results, judged by Santi: Axiy. He added the characters to the town correctly, having the characters in different situations. Even if Axiy spoiled me the ending of Rustyard, I like it. Takeshi64. It's quite fun and, in some cases, you changed the vehicles a little bit according to the characters. Good job! Zt-freak's drawing is creative and an original side of the character Canary. Fishybuz. Even the image isn't exactly "funny", you may spend some time adding all the characters to the picture. Austincarter4ever. This picture is colorful, and I like how you changed the angry Austin to that. Frostyflytrap. Sorry, but the image is only a double screenshot from the games Rubble Trouble Tokyo and Roar Rampage, even if it's funny. The Mysterious User. Even if you changed your image, you're disqualified because you used other people's fan-art. Good night *yawn*. Santiago González Martín (talk) 21:29, May 14, 2012 (UTC) The next round will begin in 1 or 2 days, after which this will be archived and you will be able to post more fanart. More... MORE! MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 07:05, May 15, 2012 (UTC) 28 May 2012 Frostyflytrap The image shows a closer view of the repairman's room. It tells that he has a moustache, not a frown for those who don't know. Fishybuz I thinks it's funny and shows real Nitrome Humour. It has charcaters from quite a few loved games and a torture chamber as well! — Fishybuz (talk) 22:15, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Cat Since this image was my first I ever recoloured I tend to like it above all others I made. I find the colours go together well and his beard looks natural. Because of his smile, most would think he was a gentle wizard till they find out he is a thief. Grammar Cat00:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Zt-freak User:Zt-freak Austincarter4ever I'm going to try for 5th place (again) because it's my lucky #. Thus, I've posted a relating pixel edit (emphasis on edit) This is Carter Austin Listening to Mozart.Justin Bennet is 'Fan'tastic!!!! 21:27, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Lilonow I don't relly think its that good cause the stars and sun are just effects of Photoscape, but I wanetd to enter so dat's it 19:15, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Santiago González Martín It's my first time I did something like that an image, so, it took me some hours to do it, but I think it's good. I used Psykopaint. — Santiago González Martín (talk) 12:53, May 26, 2012 (UTC) The Nitrome Yeti I re-designed every single pixel to make this little angry heads. I think it's good because appart from looking really realistic, its colors look really great in the design itself. — The Nitrome Yeti (Talk) 20:14, May 26. Takeshi64 It shows a good comparison of the Avengers and Bullethead. I made all the characters modified nitrome ones. This is also true to the plot of the movie. 00:44, June 1, 2012 (UTC) CandD (KENNETH) I think this is really good because I used the custom sprites and even took the time to resize, paste, and get everything to be the correct size. — CandD (talk) 22:23, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Adjudication And so, you've all worked hard, and at last the results of the second image contest finally come in. This round had some interesting designs, coupled with augmented creativity, which is rewarded, and rightly so. This week's judge, Random-storykeeper, has written the final decisions. And while there are some things that I would have done differently - some users I believe should have gotten better ranks than they did - just like Santi last time, she did the job and she did it well. So, over to RSK now. Here goes: - Takeshi64: The crossover between the Avengers and Nitrome was a cool idea. I love how the characters were modified, yet you could still tell which game they were coming from. I loved the look of the Captain America and Hulk, especially. – Frostyflytrap: I love how the image is originally drawn, yet still looks like what it says it should be. I adore the tiny details and the mini tools in the repair room. – Fishybuz: Made good use of photo manipulation. I like the choices for the trophies and how they match the colour of the characters. I also liked how the torture chamber area was designed. – Lilonow: Despite its simplicity, this image had the greatest impact. I love the focus of Gunbrick against the star background, which I felt was quite appropriate for a game like Gunbrick. – CandD: I like the demolition crew and how the building contains the different materials which appear in Rubble Trouble Moscow. The sonic gun tool sounds interesting. I think this would make a great level for Rubble Trouble International. – Zt-freak: I thought this was a creative idea. I’d love to see what else you can come up with. – The Nitrome Yeti: The colouring and redesign of this is very realistic looking. I also like the shading on this. – Grammar Cat’s recolouring of the wizard from Magic Touch was done pretty well. I like the effort put into shading and how the colours go well together. And it does give the impression that this is a gentle wizard. – Austincarter4ever: The bold, bright colours really make this image stand out. It shows a lot of character and I like how you chose to be daring with your recolouring. And finally - RSK put a number 10 on this, but I beg to differ. I shall replace it with "Last but not least" - Santi: At first glance, I thought you had simply taken your avatar and entered it in the image contest. But side by side, you can easily tell that the quality has been more refined. --Random-storykeeper 02:21. June 3, 2012 (UTC) So, I look forward to choosing next week's judge (mwahahahaha), and most of all, I look forward to seeing you all again next time! 02:29, June 3, 2012 (UTC) June 5, 2012 Austincarter4ever Instead of using one of my fanfiction characters, I used a character that affiliates with them this time. *Curtsies* 22:14, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Zt-freak & SupremeCommander master Santiago González Martín I came back with pixel art. Here I have the original Zapo and seven Multi Zapos. Here's the image with x2 size. Near the transformed characters you can see the colour palette I used. First I made only three Multi Zapos, but now my final submission has four more. 20:06, June 7, 2012 (UTC) NTPYTO This is my first fanart ever, and I know it's not very good. But, please consider it, I think that the reversed colors make for a neat Grey Creature. This is the Icon for my new fan game, Rainbogeddon 2: Siege of Iris. If you don't think it is different enough, then compare the two images side by side. NTPYTO21:55, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Frostyflytrap My entry this time are Nitrome Characters in a Perú Nazca Line theme. They are multiple images because I couldn't bind them. Please consider them all as one image. Links to bigger images: NNC Twinshot.png|Twinshot Angel NNC Artic bird.png|Acrtic Bird NNC Caveman.png|Caveman NNC ice shooter.png|Ice Shooting Creature -Frostyflytrap13:37, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Judging Again, the results are in! CandD has been the judge this time, and he has laid out some interesting suggestions. Here goes: What I'm gonna say really stood out to me was Frosty Flytrap's (or Phil) cave-painting like images. They looked really unique and like he actually found a cave an just drew 'em with chalk. Another thing I liked was any pixel art. Although most people used "stamps", as I like to refer to basic Nitrome characters as, there were some cases of originality, which I liked. Stamp subbmissions included NTPYTO and Santi (or Joey). The stamp art that REALLY stood out to me was Santi's (I'm just gonna use Joey, this reminds me way too much of Christmas) unique Multi-Zapo. Which reminds me of my Nitrome Cats Idea. What also made his stand out was the color scale he included. So on grades, I'm going to say this: Frosty Fly Trap - The fact that you took inspiration from the Nazca Lines, although to me it seemed like more of a cave-drawing, made it seem the most uniqe. Although he used straight lines (after further inspection) the including of seperate shapes, like cutting the angel into two seperate figures to make a larger one, made it seem like an out-of-the-box idea. Santi - I loved your entry. The inclusion of the color scale showed that you took your time to craft this entry . Second, adding onto them instead of just making changes to the color of Zapo made the greatest difference. ZT-Freak and Supreme Command Master - I liked the plot of the comic and it makes sense why that would happen. Your use of organic lines instead of straight made a real difference to me instead of landing you fourth place. AC4e - I liked your entry. but you didn't include a larger scaled image like most others. which made it harder to tell how intricate you made it. NTPYTO - Your entry was unique. But since it was only a "stamp" is what brought you down. If you had included a level or something along with the reversed image it would land higher than a five. I did like the Idea that NTPYTO had, but the downfall of the Idea was that he only reversed the colors. I love the Idea but the fact that he had only included a reversed image and no levels or any Artwork of what the game is to look like brough him down. AC4E did a great job of pixelizing the unicorn. But the exclusion of a larger image, made it unable to really grade the the differences in colors and fine pixeling if any. On ZT and SCM, it looked like a comic. I liked the fact that they only used organic chapes instead of plain old straight lines, which gives a more artistic design. Congratulations to all our entries! ;) CandD (talk) 16:47, June 12, 2012 (UTC) 24th of June, 2012 Frostyflytrap The Parasite! A hand drawn image colored in the computer. Frostyflytrap06:54, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Austincarter4ever If you read my fanfiction and view the pictures, you'll find something odd about this one! *Curtsies* 01:55, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Emitewiki2 Blowing fire from it's nose]]A sprite of an Orange Nose Dragon blowing fire from its nose. Yep...—Emitewiki2 (talk) 21:06, June 25, 2012 (UTC) The Mysteryous user Yellow Swindler Enzyme is the 3rd boss in T.S.Yellow.It was created by Dr Nastidious.It is fast and has 4 lifes.Whiping with it's cord it's also an ability.But it also moves as The Spider from Dangle sometimes. Zt-freak & SCM the next episode... AtomDestroyer24E The Atom Eyeball appears in Axiy's story, Stranded on an Island. It's role differs as the story continues. Judging Well, here are the results of this week's Image Contest! Please don't feel sad/angry if you got a low place, as there were none I hated, and it was tough picking who would get 1st place. Well, here they are! 1: Frostyflytrap - Your picture looked different from all the rest. Your hand drawn Parasite picture made the parasite look realistic, you also did the mouth well. He looks so sinister, despite being a little head with legs. 2: Zt-freak - I like the colours you used for the comic, and how simple the characters look, yet they look so good. The humour is also funny. 3: Emitewiki2 - The mixture of a dragon and the common red enemy, along with its flame shooting mouth, are an interesting twist between the easiest and simplest enemy and the toughest and hardest enemy. 4: The Mysteryous User - Even though he just changed swindler's colours from green to yellow, it makes him look like a Toxic (Character) swindler. The colour change is also makes the image look nice. 5: The two characters appear as though they are made out of rectangles - rectangular head, arms, body, and legs. This makes your image unique. The two birds are drawn well. 6: The good and evil atom eyeballs look quite different from their usual fat cat appearance. It is evident that the red atom eyeball is evil, from its red eyelashes. The green one is my favourite, as the light green eyelashes go well with the blue eye. July 21th, 2012 The Mysteryous user The Bouncing Red Enzyme. NOBODY Originally a battle between Lucario and Elctrabuzz, I've changed it to be a battle between the Cat from Fat Cat (which, is just Snorlax's Black/White sprite with its head replaced with the Fat Cat Cat's head) and the troll. I've (obviously) modified the text in the image. The Troll's back sprite is its NMD back sprite, which I picked as it looked as though it was best as a back sprite. Austincarter4ever This picture was ment to be Carter, Austin and Enda, but whenever I become REALLY bored, my imagination level goes up by OVER 9000!!!! Due to having a love for Pokemon and my own characters, I decided to do a mash-up. The picture displays Carter in his Trainer Outfit and Enda in her 2nd Pokemon form (Bravary). My family believes that this image should win because it is well detailed even though it lacks color. — Austincarter4ever (talk) 20:58, July 14, 2012 (UTC) The Nitrome Yeti {C}It's Testy's toy furniture! I made the furniture myself but the toys were taken from Nitrome's 2.0 skin, which is personally my favourite skin. I think it's good because they really look like toys and they're small and cute! What do you think about it? 00:58, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Frostyflytrap Austin Carter. I originally drew it on paper. Then I painted it in GIMP. I did not change the facts about him like his 4 fingers. The Skull was a bit realistic...I guess. The file's big, so why not check out the bigger image. Frostyflytrap (talk) 13:04, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Judging Great job to everyone that participated. You all did a great job on the images, and I had a hard time grading them. - Frostyflytrap: Really good image of Austin Carter. You drew him really well, and the coloring of him really shows how good a drawing you did. If anything, I like his gun lying on the floor the most, as you did an amazing job of showing it from that angle. - NOBODY: Really unique entry. I loved the screenshot of TROLL, and his caption underneath. The meaning of the image was clear, even for someone who hasn't played Pokemon much. If there's one thing you might want to change, you may want to make the colors correspond with the Fat Cat head sprite, and with Snorlax's Pokemon Black/White sprite. – The Nitrome Yeti: The Toy Furniture was well done. You recolored the sprites perfectly, and the variety of the sprites you picked was really neat. If you wanted to expand it, I'd add maybe a bookshelf next to it and put them in a room with the Testy family in it. – Austincarter4ever: Since you make your fanart on paper and photograph it, some of the light and clarity you see while making it is lost, so it's easy to overlook how hard something is to draw. I really liked the fanart. I liked the way you drew Enda in her Pokemon form, which looked really well done. Don't be put down by being in 4th, this was a really great fanart, and the top 4 pieces were really hard to place, because they were all so good. – The Mysteryous User: The Bouncing Red enzyme was recolored really well, and the red colors made it look vibrant. This fanart doesn't stand out too much from the others, though, because there isn't more to it. If you had added several other red enzymes, you would have gotten a higher score. 13:14, July 21, 2012 (UTC) August 31 2012 AC4E & Santi First, AC4E made the original idea and drawing (that one). Then, I "digitalized" it (look this), I added a white background and I coloured it (the image in progress). Finally, the image was finished, being a cooperative image about Carter, Austin made by AC4E and me. :) 19:41, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Flora Takeshi64 Drawn in the painting program Santi used to make his avatar from scratch. I would have drawn a background, but due to the program crashing as I was adding the background, I didn't get a chance to add it. IJZM & AC4E Drawn in GIMP2, i took the idea of the digitalized picture of santi, it was really fun the progress of making it. I will make more in other contest, this is my first summition. 22:54, July 28, 2012 (UTC) CandD "I think I should get first place because I'm the best!" -TL I It took me about two hours to do that one night. Note that the purple square shouldn't be counted, that's just a think thaat the program, LDD does when your over a piece. If you must know. I felt guilty for the lego digital designer on my computer. So i decided to fire it up (since it hasn't been used in almost 5 years) and make a mosaic. Sorry if I didn't exactly use shading, but bricks were limited... so unless you want to know what a rainbow Justin looks like, I suggest you don't ask for a redo. If the square really bothers you, I can just take another photo ;) — CandD (talk) 18:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Zt-freak Judging FINALLY! Frosty is here to save this thing from extinction. TCG was supposed to judge this but since he didn't and I think this is taking too long to be judged! Anyway here are the results: AC4E & Santi '- I like the way the drawing was . The drawing is colorful and has very good shading on the hair. And also the blue shading on the fur. '''IJZM &AC4E and Takeshi64-' For '''IJZM & AC4E, the image is big and it's like some sort of replica of the original drawing. For Takeshi64, the image looks like a sketch and a watercolored image together. It would heve been better if the background were a bit darker and if his other arm could be seen. CandD - The pixel art is great, you really master copied the pixels in their place. I didn't notice that it was lego 'till I read it. The image looks a bit dark since no light colors were used. Zt-freak - The comic was short and ant plot's it a hanging position. I didn't understand some bit of it but it was funny! :D So there, sorry if my judging isn't too well. Anyway, furthermore, "Me Gusta" o o -Frostyflytrap (talk) 15:02, August 31, 2012 (UTC) October 2012 Frostyflytrap Problem playing Knuckeheads? Troll Face Angry Heads! They were actually supposed to be unchained since that was the only time they smiled. But I thought that it would look better if the chain was there. Frostyflytrap (talk) 03:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) Sabkv It's my first image contest subsmission. I don't think it's good. --Sabkv (talk) 07:56, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Austincarter4ever This is a picture of Carter if he ever becomes a King of anything... Coming soon to a Wiki near you. — Austincarter4ever (talk) 19:54, September 3, 2012 (UTC) !!!!]] Zt-freak Alright, here's what to use Sorry, for the delay guys. But here are our results for this month's image contest! This was the most difficult decision making in my life, EVER! They were all good, but there were some that stood out the most. So lets start off with third place this time: : Sabkv- Although it may be basic, it looks generally like the character does. So nice work :) Maybe next time try to include some color or even mix it up a little. Remember! Never underestimate yourself and your work! : AustinCarter4ever- You did a nice remix of Carter, Austin. Not being mean here, this is a suggestion for next time. Maybe try to add some value or shading to the next one you do classic style (paper&pencil). This is like shadows and where things are darker than others. Overall, nice job :) :...... This was the hardest to decide, so I agreed to disagree or whatever, and not decide which to pick. 1st place goes to BOTH (yes, I said it) ZT-Freak and Frostyflytrap (Trollface1?) You guys both did a great job. I wanted to award you both because you did pretty much equal work. I love explosions! I love making people angry! Which is why I made both of you number one. If you're angry, well here it is: *TROLLFACE* Congrats to our entries, and may the odds ever be in your favor :3 (or was it merry christmas....) Matt.pngCandD (Flatter Me)•(NEW!)Heather.png 21:59, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Image contest reborn Turner Watching Us..png|Klemen702's submission Caekoveraustin-bmp.png|Austincarter4ever's submission Austincarter4ever - Congratulations. Your nice drawing gave you a first place star and 5 bombets. Klemen702 - as nice your drawing was, you only got a 2nd place star and 3 bombets. unsigned comment left by User:The Mysteryous user ---- Image Contest 10 July - 18 July 2015 AustinCarter4Ever's Entry I made this pixel are of one of my OCs a while ago for practice. I think it's good because they;re sprites from scratch. 01:11, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Frost's Entry Just doing this for old time's sake. --— Frostyflytrap (talk) 01:04, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Ortt's Entry I made this image related to Dirk Valentine , who is a character from a game I played a long time ago. The Dirk Valentine Robo Imposter is a charater that I made when trying to combine between a few art style's of mine inspired by two Nitrome Games: Dirk Valentine and Toxic.I created this image from the beginning to the end on photoshop.I think this image is special because eventhough there are two different art style they still keep the pixel atmosphere of Nitrome Games. TSF's Entry Originally I made this icon for Toast Subject Brown, but I decided to put it here since (in my opinion) it's one of the best Nitrome-related pixel arts I've made. 10:41, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Plasmaster's Entry I know that my image isn't in this section yet. I just need to swap the SD cards in my tablet to my camera so that I can actually upload the image. I drew this while in art class during the school year. Oh, and if you're a reader of Cuboy Academy, you may like this. In fact, it accurately depicts the proportions of the characters when compared to each other (except Snow). Random-storykeeper's entry A Gunbrick cookie rolls into the competition. Unfortunately, it came out a little too rectangular to be a square, but it was the best Gunbrick cookie that turned out in my batch. Protonfridge's entry I spent three days making this but, if you need more HD pics, let me know, I took the pics in a hurry. This is the intro to Far Out, unofficial sequel to NMD. AC & JB get abducted by a space fortress in revenge for Nitrome. ---- FrostyFlyTrap - Your image has a cartoonish-feel and looks really good. I imagine it being the perspective of a Nitrome Towers employee, staring from inside at the freedom of outside. But is everything real? Does he really have the change to run away or is everything just a dream? Ortt + TSF - Yes, we gave two users place #2. Ortt has made other images, but this one really stands out from the others, and I see evolution there! It looks really good in judges' opinions. TSF's image has all the details the actual Nitrome team would use on their own game logos! One could think it is the logo of a secret Nitrome game. '''RSK - '''That cookie looks really good, and made us judges hungry... Too bad we cant just print it and eat it. Anyway it is really cool looking and probably delicious as well. '''AC4E - '''Your image is retro and we judges liked it! '''Proton - '''Your painting looks OK, but the image you posted are kinda blurry... Maybe you could get a higher place if you took your time to take a good pic. One does not join a contest, and do things in a hurry, you know? '''Disqualified - Plasmaster - '''Sorry, but you didn't submit an entry in time. Perhaps next time do not add any description unless you know you can submit an image before juding? Judges were TMU, Str and Gengar 19:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) P.S. These stars can be posted as trophies on your userpage/trophies collection area/other. ----